A thread between realms
by Bindi-fox
Summary: Loki and Rachel go to Avengers tower with the purpose of fixing his and thors bond but upon arrival they are greeted by Tony and his girlfriend? There are more links between asgard and earth than people think. TonyxOC LokixOC. A collaboration between Bindi-fox and Sherlock River Hekate.
1. A blast from the past

**This fic is a collaboration between myself and ****Sherlock River Hekate****, we will be taking turns to writing the chapters ****Sherlock River Hekate**** is up first and I will write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please be nice in your review as this is the first fic I have written ever and ****Sherlock River Hekate**** first collaboration. We don't live in the same city so we have to communicate through messages so there maybe mistakes and long periods of time between updates (I don't think this will be a problem but just in case). Feedback is welcome and we hope you enjoy this fic! :P**

Rachel POV

I strode through the double door of S.H.I.E.L.D's New York headquarters, heading to the lifts that would take me to the higher levels of the building. Dressed casually in jeans and a blue t-shirt, I looked like any other person in New York. However, everyone in that building was at least a little bit unusual, and I was no exception. The door dinged open, and I stepped into an empty corridor, the level dedicated to the Avengers. Quickly I walked towards an office on my right, opening it to greet a tall dark haired man.

"Afternoon Sweetie," I said with a smile, closing the door behind me.  
Asgard's god of mischief looked up from his computer, a smile breaking across his face.  
"Rachel," He greeted me, "What are you doing here?"  
I chuckled lightly, "Isn't a girl allowed to come and get her husband from work?"  
He quirked an eyebrow at me, slightly doubting what I said. You can," he agreed, "But Midgard is a long way from home for a little visit."  
I walked over to his desk, and perched lightly on the edge. He was dressed in his usual outfit, black leather pants, black top and the green lined leather coat. While it was intimidating, and look gorgeous on him, it didn't exactly fit in on Midgard.  
"Loki," I said, "Did you forget that we were invited to Avengers tower as a good will gesture from Thor?"  
The god looked down at his hands, twisting the gold band on his left hand. I took that as a sign that he had indeed forgotten about the meeting with his older brother. I laughed softly, it was just like him to forget something like that.  
"Come on," I said smiling, "I want you wear something a little less conspicuous ." He stood, taking my hand as I opened to door.

I caught sight of a thin female figure, her long black hair flying behind her as she walked just out of my view. I stopped dead, my heart hammering in my chest. For a moment, the woman looked a lot like a friend I knew during the five or six years I spent on Midgard attending their high school. I hadn't seen my friend in a long time, as I was called back to Asgard shortly after I graduated. But that was very little chance that she would be in New York , considering we lived and went to high school in Australia. I shook my head, the chance of my best friend being in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, and especially this level was incredibly low.  
"What's the matter?" Loki asked me, noticing the look on my face.  
I smiled softly back at him, "I thought I saw someone I knew," I said, "But it couldn't have been, I must have been imagining it."  
Loki squeezed my hand reassuringly and we continued on our way, heading back to the apartment that S.H.I.E.L.D had offered us for the times in which one or both of us were needed on Earth.

Back in our apartment, I lounged on our bed, riffling through my cupboard with a flick of my wrist.  
"I don't see why you waste your energy using your magic to look through your clothing," Loki commented dryly. I shook my head at him, liking the feeling of my magic as it flowed through my veins.  
"It's not like you can talk," I said to my husband lazily, as he used his magic to change into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. He just smirked at me and took a seat, waiting for me to change into my outfit.  
Pulling my shirt over my head, I took a look at the clock on the wall and did a mental calculation of the time.

"Walk or catch a cab?" I asked Loki, as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Cab," he replied, placing a kiss on the top of my head. While I wasn't short, he still stood about a head taller than me.  
Together we walked outside and Loki hailed a classic yellow cab.

I stood at the front door of the huge self-powered tower, waiting for someone to let us in.  
"Who is this?" I heard an American drawl through an intercom that I couldn't even see.  
"Rachel and Loki Odinson, Mr Stark," I answered, recognising the voice.  
A laugh rang through the speaker, "Tony, please," he said as the door swung open.  
The inside of the tower was just as extravagant as the outside suggested it would be, filled with the newest technologies. The elevator took us up to the top floor, where I assumed all the members of the Avengers were collected, including the other Asgardian. The last time Loki had been up here, the Hulk had smashed him into the floor multiple times and he had been sent back to Asgard in chains. I took Loki's pale hand in my and turned to face him, smiling I placed a soft kiss on the lips, and then the door opened to the top lever of Avengers tower.

Tony Stark, dressed in a band t-shirt that I couldn't identify and jeans, stood waiting for us.  
"Welcome to Avengers tower," he grinned, sweeping his arm around to show off the floor.  
"Thank you," I smiled warmly, "I am glad that Thor and Loki have made amends and that you are willing to welcome us into your group."  
The American smiled at me, and took a drink off of a tray held by a robot as it whizzed passed him. He held the cocktail glass out to me, offering the purple drink.  
"Fruit tingle," He told me, as I took the drink from me. Then a young slim woman came to stand beside him, ebony hair contrasted beautifully against her pale skin and bringing out the brilliant green of her eyes.  
"Loki, Rachel," Tony said smoothly, as he placed an arm around the woman, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend…"  
I cut him off before he could say her name, surprise written on both our faces.  
"Ezra," I gasped. 


	2. Origin

**Hello all! Just a warning for this chapter, there is mentions of bullying. Nothing too graphic but we thought we'd warn you anyway. **

Ezra POV

I just stood there staring at her in complete bewilderment, though none of it showed on my face. I felt Tony look at me in worried confusion, and tighten his grip around my waist. I gave him a comforting look to tell him that I'm ok, that Rachel hadn't and would not hurt me, well at least not in the way he was thinking. Looking back at her, I was struck by how little she had changed, she was still 5"4, tan skinned with intelligent chocolate eyes and curly dark brown hair, though she now wore it short where as when I met her it was just below her shoulder blades.

Seeing her brought up the memory of when we first met, in those days I was new to my powers and had a hard time controlling them. Sometimes I would have fox ears appear on top of my head, or a tail appear out of nowhere, sometimes both at the same time. You see, I'm a mutant, and as we all know, our powers don't develop until puberty. So at the worst possible time because of high school. My power, now that I know how to use it, is the ability to transform into and communicate with animals.

The day we first meet I was in the middle of one of my daily occurrences...

_They were all surrounding me, saying horrible things, and the bolder ones started to kick and hit me, while the others cheered them on. I_ _was terrified, it was worse this time than any other in the past. I had accidently grown ears and a tail, along with a nice pair of fangs. I didn't ask for this to happen, nor did I want this stupid power. I just wanted to be normal, not that they cared as they continued to beat me and I begged them to stop._

_"Freak! You should be happy we only beat you,"_

_"Yeah, you and your kind should all die!"_

_"Even your parents knew that. That's why you're an orphan, no one could or ever will love a freak like you!"_

_"You're the most ugly thing I have ever see, and I've seen a lot!"_

_"Devil Child!"_

_I started to tear up. My whole life I've been alone, first it was because I was moved from foster home to foster home, and now it's because I am a mutant. I've never had a friend and I never will, it hurts so much, the physical pain and emotional. They say that in Australia everyone is accepted, well if that's true I would hate to see how they treat mutants in other countries._

_"STOP! You foolish and nasty mortals!"_

_Huh? No one's tried to help me before not even the teacher. Maybe they just want to hurt me themselves, it did does seem to be the favourite thing for everyone to do. So I curled into a tighter ball in preparation of more strikes._

_"You can't tell us what to do girly, why don't you go play with some dolls?"_

_"I will give you one more warning,"_

_"Or what?"_

_"Or this!"_

_Next thing I feel a painful heat surrounding me and hear the screams of the students that were bulling me as they ran away. I wished I could do the same thing, but the red fire as I take a look, is still surrounding me, so I just tighten myself in to a smaller ball and await more pain._

_The flames and heat suddenly disappear. I flinch as a hand is placed on my shoulder and let out a whimper, I can't take any more pain, please make it stop._

_"It's ok little one, I won't hurt you. And the vile mortals have gone."_

_I slowly uncurl, not sure if this is a trick or not, and look into the face of another girl. Well, she looks more like a woman to me. I watch her suspiciously, ready to bolt at the first sign that she will harm me, but she just smiles down at me and offers her hand to me. _

_I take it asking "Why did you help me? Don't you think I'm ugly and a freak of nature?"_

_She looks at me sadly and answers, "No I don't. In fact, I think your ears and tail make you look cute. As to why I helped you, they had no right to treat you that way. The fact you have powers means your better than them! Also I was hoping you'd be my friend, I would like to look out for you, you seem like a nice and very cute girl."_

_I shyly looked up at her and asked, "Really?"_

_"Really, I will even do my best to help you learn to control your powers." She smiled at me as she helps me up, "You know I think that we'll be the best of friends, and you can help me too."_

_"With what?"_

_"You can teach me how to be human, and of all things in your realm."_

We did become best friends and were together for the 5 years of high school. She helped me with my powers, protected me and was my first real and best friend. We even made plans of what we'd do after we graduated. We had planned to go to Uni together, but that all changed when she disappeared without a word of goodbye.

I join SHIELD after that and went on many dangerous and difficult missions. All the while, I was looking for her, wondering what had happed, because surely she would leave me on purpose without saying something. Seems like I was wrong and, as I look at her now; married to one of our past enemies and happy, I'm filled with disgusted. What was I to her? A specimen to be studied, maybe a part of her schooling of the nine realms? I never meant anything to her I was some projected for her, something she took pity on, well not anymore.

"Welcome, I'm glad you could make it. Thor will be very happy!" I say to Loki and Rachel while smiling my fake simile, not that they could tell, me being a spy and all. Before they get the chance to reply, I turn to Tony and say, "I'm going to check on Bruce, with Loki around Hulk will be trying to get out."

I kiss him on the cheek and walk away.


	3. Six Years

Rachel POV

I blinked in surprise, shocked that Ezra would just walk off like that. We hadn't seen each other in years, and from the way she acted it was like she didn't know me. In fact, if I hadn't seen a small flicker in her grass green eyes, I would have thought she HAD forgotten me.

"You know her?" Loki asked in surprise. Tony was looking at me strangely, not quite sure of what had just happened. I could tell that part of him wanted to go after her, and yet another part wanted to hear what I had to say.  
I nodded slowly, a frown forming on my face, "Yea, I know her. Ezra was my best friend during the time I was on Midgard for schooling."  
Loki's grip on my hand tightened, realising who I was talking about, but Tony showed no signs of recognition.  
"I had better," Tony waved his hand in the direction that she had walked off in.  
"Yes, I think you had," I said grimly, taking a mouthful of my cocktail.  
Tony walked off after his girlfriend, and Loki and I went to find a seat.

I was shaking slightly as I sank into a chair, my mind spinning. All I could think of were our school days, the hours we spent sitting in the Australian sun. Well, me in the sun and Ezra in the shade, for she burnt uncommonly easily.

"_So what did you mean, teach you how to be human?" Her eyes held a small amount of fear. I'd known her for two weeks, and yet she was still afraid I was going to bite her.  
'The impressive, and very conspicuous, display of magic the first time we met probably hadn't helped that', I thought in hindsight.  
"If you had n.. hadn't," I tripped over the contraction, not used to speaking in such an informal manner, "noticed that first day, I can do things normal people can't."  
She nodded slightly, "Yea, well same here. And I'm human as far as I know," she replied.  
I smiled at her, "Yes," I replied softly, "You are indeed midgardian. However, I am not." I didn't realise I had slipped up and used an Asgardian term until she questioned me.  
"Midgardian, what does that mean?"  
"It means, well, that I'm an alien," I said, lacking a better term. "I come from somewhere, not of this planet."  
"And that's why you could," she waved her pale hands around.  
I laughed cheerfully, "Yes, That's why I have magic. Not all our people have it, but some do. Like the youngest prince." I smiled, thinking back to my dark haired friend in Asgard.  
"Must be nice to have a power like that, something you can hide," she said bitterly.  
"It's useful, yes. But it takes a lot of practise, and uses a fair amount of energy. How else do you think I stay so skinny?" I joked. That got a laugh out of her, a honest cheerful noise.  
"Is there anything you can do to help me?" I could hear the hesitance in her voice.  
I tipped my head on the side, mentally flicking through all the spells I knew. I came across one, a spell that Loki had helped me perfect actually.  
"Yes," I told her confidently, "Hold still. I have no idea what this feels like when cast on someone else. Should not hurt."  
I held my hand out and a golden red light spilled from my palm, and Ezra flinched as it cascaded over her.  
"Is that hurting you?"  
"No, it's nice actually. What are you doing?"  
"Simple cloaking spell, casts a glamour over you. It'll hide anything that grows that isn't humanoid."  
"No more fox ears or random tails?"  
"They'll still grow. But to anyone that looks at you, no, no more fox ears or random tails."_

"Rachel," I heard a voice say, "My princess, can you hear me?"  
I pulled myself from my revelry with a start, and looked into the concerned green eyes of Loki.  
"Yes," I replied softly, "I'm fine. I was just remembering. We used to be so close." I sighed.  
"Why do you not still speak?" He enquired as I took a drink of the purple drink in my hand. "Did you argue?"  
"No, nothing of the sort," I replied, "The day after graduation Odin had Heimdall drag me back to Asgard. By the time I came to Midgard again, I could not find her." I said darkly, anger towards Odin still present.  
"Could you not ask Heimdall to find her for you?" Loki asked gently.  
"I did," I sighed, "He searched all nine realms for Ezra. But it would seem her ability to shape shift cloaks her from even our great gate keeper." I took another sip of my drink.  
"Rachel," Loki warned, "Drink that slower. I know how well your body copes with such toxins." I nodded, handing the half empty glass to my husband.  
"Go talk to Thor," I smiled, "I think I will sit here a moment and think."

I had no idea what I could have done, especially to make my best friend ignore me in such a way. When we had last spoken, we had been planning what we would do after high school. And that's when I realised. I had left without so much as a good bye, and in all this time I had not contacted her. I uttered a thousand curses to my father in law, Odin. Cursing again, I stood and scanned the room for the familiar figure of my high school friend.

I saw a dark head, and then her lithe body, emerge from the stairwell, no doubt having just checked on Dr Banner. Taking a deep breath in and feeling my magic slowly flow through my veins, I start walking towards her. I wove around the other avengers, smiling and waving as I passed them. As I brushed behind Thor, Loki extended the hand holding my cocktail and I gently took it. A spark of electricity passed between us and I felt a calming wave pass through me. I smiled at my dark haired god, and continued towards Ezra.  
"Hey, Ezra," I said uncertainly, just catching myself from grabbing her wrist.  
"Yo," She spun on her heel, turning towards me sharply.  
"Can we talk? Please?" I ask gently.  
"About what? Rachel, isn't it?" She replied, and I'm surprised by the casual tone.  
I felt a wave of despair wash over me, it hadn't been that long that I have been away from Midgard.  
"Don't you remember me?" I tried not to sound too hurt.  
"Should I?" she asked me.  
"Yes, you should. We spent five years of High School as best friends," I was hurt and a little angry at her attitude towards me.  
"Hmm, sorry, but during a mission of mine a while back I lost most of my memories," I looked closely at her, my hand gripped tightly around my glass.  
"Please don't lie to me, Ezra. I married the God of Lies, I can tell when someone's lying," It was a skill I learnt growing up and spending so much time around Loki.  
"Believe what you want," She replied snarkily.  
"I can explain. Just hear me out?" I was nearly begging, something which I rarely do.  
"Explain what? I don't know what you're talking about" She said calmly, "Now I really have to check on Bruce, if he Hulks out I'm one of the only people who can calm him down. Unless you want your husband to get beat to an inch of his life?" I flinched at the idea, I had seen what the Hulk was capable of. Healing internal organs takes up a lot of energy.  
"If you must. I would rather not use magic to prevent someone being beaten. It usually only ends in me hurting someone," I sigh sadly, looking her straight in the eyes.  
Ezra sighed, making a decision. "We can talk later, if you must. But I really have to see Bruce and then make sure that Clint's okay," she looked over my shoulder, scanning for Hawkeye.  
"Okay," I conceded, "I'm sure you will be able to find me. I will be the one keeping Loki from killing Thor." I smiled wryly, knowing the way the brothers argued.  
"Sure," Ezra agreed, turning to go back down the spiral staircase to the lab.

I sipped at the cocktail I held, unsure of what had just happened. It seemed like she didn't want anything to do with me. With her trust issues, I knew that my sudden and prolonged disappearance would not have made me her favourite person. I walked around casually, looking for either of the Asgardians. The God of Thunder and the God of Mischief were still talking amicably, and so I wander over to Natasha Romanoff whom I had met and worked with a few times previously. We talked quietly before I saw Ezra come back up the stairs, her green eyes scanning the crowd to find me. I excused myself and casually walked over to meet my old friend, and hopefully make amends for what had happened in our past.

"Can I explain?" I asked her again, my heart beating faster than normal.  
"Let's go away from prying eyes first," She suggested to me.  
I nodded in agreement, "lead the way," I told her. I was really hoping this wasn't some sort of trap.  
She led me into a training room, closing the door and then locking it.  
"We have two superspies who live in this house, don't want them spying on us, right?" she said as an explanation.  
"JARVIS, cut all surveillance footage to this room, and make sure nobody comes in here." Ezra spoke casually to the AI, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. For her, I suppose it probably was.  
"I commend you on your forethought," I complimented looking around me. I took a breath in and then spoke again.  
"I suppose I should explain what happened after graduation?"  
Ezra looked at me and then lent up against a piece of equipment.  
"Yea, I think that would be best," She said, her voice slightly harsh.  
I moved so that I was standing next to her, casually leaning against something.  
"As you know, we were out pretty late that night. So, the next day I woke up near the middle of the day. I had just gotten dressed when I felt something strange in the air, something was interfering with my magic." I had explained when we were younger how I could sense changes in the air.  
"I walked outside to see what was going on, and the feeling in the air changed again. I realised then what was going on," I smiled sadly at the memory.  
"I had left my mobile inside by my bed," I took a breath. "I didn't even have a chance to turn and walk back to the house when Heimdall beamed me back to Asgard." I used the Star Trek term that we had adopted to describe the way the bridge worked. I glanced across at Ezra, seeing that she was at least still paying attention.  
"Odin told me that there was some sort of, Asgardian emergency, which required my immediate presences back in that realm." I scoffed, distaste coating my every word.  
"Why didn't you try and contact me after you returned?" Ezra challenged.  
I closed my eyes sadly. "The All-Father thought it in my best interests to put me into intensive training to be a healer, and kept a very close eye on me. " She cocked an eyebrow at me in retaliation.  
"By the time I was able to travel across the bifrost and speak to Heimdall, he was not able to see you on Earth." This time disbelief was clearly written on her face.  
"Your ability to shape shift means you aren't always in your human form, and I guess I was unlucky enough to ask him to find you when you had transformed," I sighed. "I am so sorry. I wish it had not happened as it did."  
I had told her the truth, it was up to Ezra now as to whether she believed me or not.  
"Do you forgive me?" I asked. 


	4. Interruption

Ezra POV

I look at Rachel, think of how to answer her. Could I forgive her? I mean it's not her fault right? But then again, how do I know she's telling the truth, she could be lying to me for all I know. She looks genuine and truthful, but she is married to the god of mischief and lies. And I remember all the pranks and trouble we got into when we were kids. As I open my mouth to tell her I can't forgive her now, and may never, there's a loud roar and crash coming from above.

"Oh no," Rachel breaths looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, 'Oh no.' Very eloquently put," I snark back, while running to the door, quickly unlocking it and running back towards the party. As it finally registered to Rachel what that noise was, and the most likely cause for it would be, she was hot on my heels.

Upon reaching the party again I stop dead, I barely registered Rachel running into me with an 'Omff'. In front of me is Hulk, holding Tony protectively against his chest, while growling menacingly at Loki, who looked like he was about to wet himself if he hadn't done so already. If the situation wasn't so dire I would have burst into laughter, not that it stopped Clint. I allowed myself a smirk then decide to deal with the situation.

As I began towards Hulk I become aware of two hands holding my back.  
"Don't go you'll get hurt, the Captain will be able to deal with this right? Or maybe Tony?"  
I peer at Rachel over my shoulder in amusement, to see she's white as a sheet before replying.  
"Don't worry. When this happens it's usually me or Tony who calms him down, and since Tony's a little held up at the moment ( I snicker at my joke) I'll fix this." Gently prying her hands off me, I once again head towards Hulk, changing into a fox along the way.

As I reach him I give a loud whine successfully attracting Hulks attention. As soon as he sees me his gaze softens and picks me up in the hand that's not holding Tony, and brings me to his face. I give him a happy bark and lick his face. He smiles saying, "Cute foxy, want to play?"

I bark back in answer, glad he has forgotten about Loki and everything that started this incident. He sits down, putting Tony in his lap and caging Tony in with his arms, with me on his hand in front of Tony and being gently petted with his other hand. Tony lets out a sigh of relief and I see Rachel wrapping Loki up in a hug, they were both shaking. Clint was still laughing, while Cap was slowly sitting down as the adrenalin left him. Nat was nowhere to be seen, properly having had enough and left.

"So what happened?" I asked, as Hulk had yet relinquish hold on either Tony or me.

As soon as those words had left my lips Tony rather loudly announced "It was his fault!" While pointing an accusing finger at Loki.

"How was this," Loki gestured around him, "MY Fault?"

"You started it!" Tony replied pouting.

"You insulted my wife!" Loki's eyebrow started to twitch in either anger or annoyance.

"Well you insulted my Ezra!" I raised an eyebrow at this one.

"I did nothing of the sort," Loki replied dismissively, looking warily in the direction of Rachel. Oh someone's gonna sleep on the couch tonight.

"You DID so, and JARVIS can prove it!"

"I merely suggested that your drinking must effect other areas of your life, if your girlfriend is so grumpy." At this I felt like punching him in the face, but I had a feel that this, along with the earlier comment, that he and Rachel would be having a serious talk later.

"And what would you know of MY girlfriend, hm? You only just met here and the reason she would have to be grumpy would be YOUR wife!"

At this Loki smirked evilly and replied "I know more about her past than you do, mortal."

Uh oh this is a sore spot between me and Tony, as I do not talk about my past no matter how hard he tries to get me to tell him. He doesn't even know I'm Australian. As I want to keep my past in the past, I contemplated the many different and painful ways I could kill Loki.

"Oh well, that's only because your wife is the reason she doesn't talk about it. I bet your wife gloats about what she did to Ezra." Tony seethed. He's partly right I guess, not so sure about the last part, but it could be true. As soon as Loki heard this, a vein on his forehead started pulsing.

"Rachel did nothing! She protected Ezra," Loki bit out, if looks could kill.

Tony laughed darkly before replying sarcastically, "Yeah sure, that's why Ezra Left as soon as she could upon seeing her."

"THAT WAS NOT RACHEL'S FAULT!" Loki exploded, green magic sparking from his hands.

"Are you threatening me? I feel threatened!" At this Hulk became alert again, pulling us close to his chest growling loudly at Loki.

"Loki, calm down," Rachel calmly said, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

Sighing I asked, "Where's Thor?" To defuse the situation. It works they all stop look at me startled, then glance around the for the Thunder god.

Seeing what I'm doing Rachel joins in, "I'd go look for him, but I do not trust my husband by himself," she growled. Loki looking properly scolded and ashamed. By this point I'd had enough and just wanted to be human again and out of Hulk's hand.

"Hm probably right, maybe we should ask JARVIS. But first things first, bad Tony, bad Loki and good Hulk. Ok are we done now? Everything better?" I said. They all stared at me uncomprehendingly, even Clint stopped laughing and stared at me. Steve having had enough, just shook his head and said something about finding Nat while walking away.

Snapping out of her shock, Rachel shook her head in disbelief. Smiling she suggested " I think so. I can deal with this one later." Gesturing at Loki, then asked him, "You want a drink?" Then she headed toward the drinks.

"Now to get Hulk to let go of us" I say to Tony while thinking of away to get Hulk to deHulk.

Turning around Rachel asked "Would it help if I send Loki to get our drinks?"

Shaking my head I reply, "How about you send him to find Thor? That way Hulk won't feel Tony and I are in danger and let us down so he can unHulk."

"Yeah, good idea. Could you find your brother, dear?" The look she gave Loki left no room for argument, so he turned and started to look for Thor.

Tony chose this moment to speak up laughing, "Ha, Loki do you know how to fetch and sit too? How 'bout roll over? HAHAHA!" Inwardly I was laughing along with him, because Loki had made me angry too. But I knew I couldn't let this continue, else face the wrath of the Asgardian couple, but that didn't stop Hawkeye from snickering.

"Tony." I gave him a look that told him that although I enjoyed what he just did, he should stop now. He did smiling, like he just won the world. 

Hulk eventually calmed down enough to put us down and change back to Bruce, only once Loki had left.


	5. Sharing the Past part 1

Rachel's Point of View

When I saw what had happened, Bruce hulked out and holding Tony, my first thoughts were for Loki. But after what had just happened, I was quite annoyed with my husband. We were going to have a good talk when we got home, which seemed like it was going to be sooner rather than later.

I wandered over to the bar; I deserved another drink after all that had just happened. Pouring myself a glass of Dom Perignon, I realised that Ezra had never answered me. I still didn't know if my best friend forgave me for the mess in our past. Grabbing a glass, I found a bottle of cola and a bottle of raspberry soda from the fridge. With a smile I poured out equal amounts of both, and thought back to the many nights we'd sat in my room doing assignments and drinking this.

"Ezra," I found her sitting by the glass wall, overlooking New York. She turned her head, watching as I sat on the floor beside her.

"I wanted to apologise for Loki's behaviour," Because Odin knows that he won't do it himself, I thought, "One would think that the Prince of Asgard would know how to behave in public, but apparently not." I smiled half-heartedly and offered her the drink.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at me.

"Dead Lizard," I replied, "Cola and Raspberry, nothing else. Swear on my life." I raised a hand to my heart with a smile as she took the drink I offered.

"You remembered?" She asked softly as she took a small sip.

"Of course," I muttered, as I looked over the city that never sleeps.

"Thank you for your concern before," she said quietly, "It was, touching."

I smiled at her, taking another sip of my drink, enjoying the bubbles on my tongue."I think it would be best if, when Loki returns with Thor, that he and I leave." I say honestly. While I wanted to stay and try and talk to my old friend, the events that had just occurred had put everyone on edge, myself included.

"Rachel," I heard a note in Ezra's voice that I couldn't quite recognise. "To err is human, to forgive is divine."

I smiled into my champagne, trying not to smile too widely. I had a love of poetry all through high school, Ezra had remembered, and used a quote to say that she forgave me.

"Your city is most pretty at night," I said instead, the mood around us definitely lightening.

"Not my city, it's Tony's city," She said to me, "But yes, the lights are pretty at night."

"I still would like you to come to Asgard one day," I took a drink, trying not to look at Ezra's face for a reaction.

At that moment I sensed Loki enter the room. With a sigh, I stood up.

"I shall be going, I have a long discussion to have with a certain Norse god in private," I grimaced sadly, "I bid you good night."

I turned to leave when I Ezra spoke again. "Bitch," she said lightly

I nearly choked on my drink, "Jerk," I replied with a laugh. A joke left over from high school, a sign of affection between the two of us.

"There's a small café just up the road. Tomorrow, 11am?" she asked, and I felt all the iciness between us melt away

I nodded, "Definitely. We have a much to catch up on."

We got back to our apartment, and Loki took my hands the minute I closed the door.  
"Rachel, I apologise," I was looking straight into his green eyes, and I knew he wasn't lying.  
I gently pulled my hands out of his grasp, "I know, Loki," I said with a sigh, I wasn't angry with him, just disappointed. "I should have known better than to put you in a room with the exact team that tried to kill you. Eventually that would have happened." I pulled my clothes off and changed into my pyjamas.

"I will endeavour to try harder to get along with Stark next time," he promised, as he too changed out of his clothing for bed.

"How are you so sure there will be a next time?" I asked tiredly, the night had really drained me.

"I saw you by the window with Ezra," He said, slipping under the covers beside me. "You two have made amends."

I nodded, "We are meeting at a little café tomorrow," I said softly, rolling onto my side and closing my eyes. Loki took the hint and flicked his wrist to turn off the light.

"Good night, my princess," I heard him whisper into the dark and then I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning, the sun streaming through the window. With a growl, I sat up and glared at the open curtains. The other side of the bed was empty and cooling, proving that Loki had been up for a while. I looked around the room, finding no one, when my eyes caught a piece of paper and on it, a glass snowflake. I opened the letter, reading what was written. Apparently Loki had been called back to Asgard, but I was not needed and was allowed to remain here to meet with Ezra. I returned the letter to its resting place on the pillow and, stretching slowly, rose to begin my day.

Just before 11 I started walking down the road, casually making my way to the café. Reaching the small café, tucked away amidst the bustle of New York, I was greeted with the comforting smell of coffee and cakes. I stepped into the premises, and immediately saw Ezra sitting at a table by the window. She looked up and saw me, smiling as I made my way to her.

"Morning," I greeted her, taking a seat.

"Morning," She replied, "The hot chocolate is good here." She gestured to the cup sitting in front of her.

"Do they have any teas?" I asked, much preferring the traditionally English beverage.

"Haha, would you like oolong, matcha, pu -erh, assam or Lapsang? " she laughed as I looked at her in surprise.

"I get the point, they have tea," I laughed, "I'll be right back, go halves in one of those huge chocolate muffins?"

She nodded as I went off to order my drink and a muffin.

"Where's Loki today?" Ezra asked curiously when I returned.

"Asgard," I replied, "Thankfully I don't need to worry about him today." I rolled my eyes as I took a mouthful of muffin.

"Guess someone slept on the couch last night?" She inquired with a smile.

"No," I sighed, "Much as I wish I could have sent him to the couch, that isn't really an option."

"Why not?" Ezra asked curiously.

"We don't actually have one," I admitted , "The apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. gave us is barely 3 rooms. Really just a bedroom, a very small bathroom and something that barely passes as a kitchen," I laughed dryly at how they had treated us.

Ezra gave me a strange look, "Wow," She exclaimed, "I'm amazed that Loki would even allow them to put you guys in a place like that."

I took a slow sip of my tea before replying. "So am I," I placed the mug down on the table and looked at my friend, "but neither of us actually have enough midgardian money to even rent somewhere." I shrugged, "So we don't have an option."

Ezra smiled, the smile she used to get when she was planning something. "Hmmm," she began, "You know, Tony could easily get you a place to your liking." She laughed, "Hell, he could probably build you one if you want."

This surprised me, not the money, I knew Tony was rich. But Tony didn't really like Loki, so I couldn't see why he would do something like this, unless it was more for me and, of course, Ezra.

"Really?" I said, "He would do that?"

"Sure," she replied confidently, "He'd probably go on about it, and probably tease Loki. But he'll do it, he has more than enough money." She stopped and her smile grew, "Also, if it pisses off Fury, he'll do it faster."

I laughed at the look of mischief on her face, "I may need to talk to Loki about this." I said gratefully.

She nodded at me, "Okay, just don't let his ego get in the way." She dropped her voice conspiratorially, "You know how men can be."

I nearly choked on my drink, and Ezra grinned impishly back at me. "You're telling me!" I choked out. "Princes are the worst for it," I continued once I stopped coughing.

Ezra raised an eyebrow at my coughing fit. "Once you've stopped dying, do you want to tell me what you've been up to while you were on Asgard?"

I took a deep breath in, and nodded. "Healing people, watching my soon to be husband go insane, and then I got married," I said casually.

She leaned in, "Tell me more?" She knew exactly how much we sounded like gossiping teenagers. "By the way, I'm upset I wasn't invited to the wedding."

I smiled at her, "I would have invited you, only I could not find you. I didn't have bridesmaids, it was always going to be you or nothing."

"How sweet," she replied sarcastically, the sting of the words entirely softened by her chuckle. "But how did you end up marrying the god of Mischief?"

_I had spent hours in the castle, sitting in the library and practising my magic with the youngest prince. We had been friends since well before I was sent to Midgard, and now he was really the only reason I came home for some time during the holidays. He was elegant, intelligent and mysterious. Loki was the opposite to his loud and thunderous brother, Thor. _

"_What are you thinking about?" a voice came from behind me._

"_Nothing," I replied, a little too quickly. _

"_Liar," Loki called me out, "Do not ever think you can lie to me, the Lie smith." He smiled at me, the harsh words softened by the joking tone of his voice._

"_Okay," I admitted, "I was thinking about our friendship. Besides Ezra, you are my closest friend."  
Loki turned a strange shade of pink, opening his mouth before closing it again. With a look of resignation, he again opened his mouth._

"_I would like it that we were more than friends," He said, "If we may?" He muttered softly.  
My hands started sweating, I wasn't sure if he was joking. I wanted to accept his proposal, yet I had to return to Midgard in a few days. _

"_I have to go back to Midgard, for schooling," I said sadly. "If not, then I would accept your offer gladly." I felt myself turn pink in the dimly lit library. Loki took my hand, and I felt his magic run along my skin. _

"_When you return, for good," He said softly, "Would you, as I believe the Midgardians call it, go out with me?" I had never seen Loki like this, so unsure of himself. _

_I nodded, "Yes, I think that would be most pleasant."_

I came back to reality, hoping I hadn't been sitting staring off into the distance for too long.

"Well?" Ezra encouraged.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder," I replied. "After I was dragged back to Asgard we started, well, dating. And the rest is history." I smiled fondly.

Ezra laughed, "Now you get to lavish around in a castle, with servants to serve you and attend to your every want or need." She joked.

"What about you?" I was curious, "How did my dear, shy friend score the notorious playboy Tony Stark?"


	6. Sharing the Past part 2

Ezra POV

"Well...I don't know if I should tell you it is classified." I smiled slyly.

"Classified really? Since when has that ever stopped you?" Rachel retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Since it can get people killed, plus it annoys people," I replied with a smirk, I'll make her work for the answer to her question.

"If you must be so secretive," Rachel laid her palm flat on the table, "Then I will just have to charm it out of you." Rachel raised her hand slightly, a red shimmer flowing from it and right into my head.

"Now, now that was naughty," I tutted, a smirk forming on my face. Rachel looked at me in surprise then down to her hands and back at me again, my smirk grew wider. Oh this was so much fun.

"Oh, it must be incredibly embarrassing," Her near black eyes sparkled, "Especially as you are so reluctant to tell me." Her smirk was incredibly alike Loki's.

"I don't know, I'd be embarrassed about my performance issues if I was you. I heard Loki has the same problem as do one in every five men, so what's your excuse?" I grinned. Check and mate.

Rachel had taken a mouthful of tea as I spoke, and she spat it out with a gasp. She looked at me, speechless and unsure of what exactly to say. "I would not say he has performance issues," she said slyly. There was a look in her eye.

"Hmm, not what I heard." I continue, "But believe what makes you happy." I smile at her innocently, taking a sip from my hot chocolate.

She just shakes her head at me, smiling softly, though I noticed her hand stray to the silver snowflake around her neck. "Please can you just tell me?"

Sighing at the loss of my fun, I take pity on her. "Ok, ok but it is not very exciting or romantic, pretty boring actually."

She laughed, "You never were very romantic." She waved her hand at me as she took another sip of her tea. "Go on then, you're just dying to tell me."

"Hmph, I'm very romantic thank you very much," I couldn't resist one last tease, "we meet through a mutual friend."

"Unbelievable," she shook her head at me in disbelief, "Go on already, I have a long life span but not this long." She jested.

Laughing I decide to relent, I had teased her enough already. I began my epic tale of epicness.

_I was just a normal day at SHIELD, Fury was yelling at the new recruits, Maria Hill was standing on the bridge over seeing operations and I was newly returned from assignment only two days ago, already bored and spying on people. _

_During my spying, I overhead two Agents conversing about a subject that would leave them bruised, broken and out of the job in the near future. _

_"Did you hear that that traitorous bastard is back from his last mission?" The red haired one asked the other._

_"Hawkeye?" The other replied "Yeah, I don't know why they keep him around, he betrayed us once so he'll do it again."_

_"If it was up to me, he would be either dead or in the deepest, darkest place that I can find."_

_"You're too nice, I would have him tortured to within an inch of his life and then heal him only to torture him again and then repeat until he dies."_

_Laughing, the red head agreed that that was a better idea and the second man joined in. I was furious by this point, and decided to give them part of their wish, by beating them to within an inch of their lives. If they were lucky that would be all I'd do to them for insulting my best friend. They weren't._

_After I finished dealing with the ingrates, I had a sudden need to see Hawkeye, so I informed Maria of the two now ex-agents that would have to be dealt with and was on my way._

_For a bit of pay back I decided to take the vents and drop out of them, and on to Clint. But first I had to find out where he was, accessing the system and finding his whereabouts was a simply enough task. With this knowledge I climbed into the closest vent access point and made my way toward him._

_Now it must be mentioned that I am an excellent agent and spy, but at this particularly moment I was too excited to pay attention to my surroundings as I hadn't seen Clint in a long long time. He lived with the Avengers now and went on most of his assignments with them, few by himself and fewer still that would require him to report in person to SHIELD. That should have been my first clue._

_Sneaking as quietly as possible to the edge of the vent opening, spying Clint sitting directly below. I smirked, he should have known better than to sit there but as he usually is the only one to prowl around in the vent he properly didn't think about it . As quick as a cheetah I removed the grating and jumped into Clint's lap, giving him a huge kiss on his cheek, laughing and hugging him._

_Quickly recovering from his shock he smiled and hugged me back. It was then I heard snickering coming from another area in the room, I turned my head to see all of the other Avengers sitting around the table. Nat was looking unimpressed, as usual, but the glint in her eyes expressed her amusement, Cap was staring shocked at us mouth gaping like a fish, Bruce was the one who snickered and his amusement was easily read on his face and Tony he was smiling his most charming smile with a glint in his eyes that I could not read._

_It was at this moment that Fury decided to make his appearance in the form of slamming the doors open while shouting. "Shadow Fox! What the Hell are you doing? And what's this I hear about you almost beating two of our agents to death?"_

_Dead silence followed. _

_"Hm? Me? I don't know what you are talking about, it must have been the other Shadow Fox." I could see the vein pulsing on his forehead by this point. "Anyway I'm sure they deserved whatever they got."_

_Before anyone had the chance to reply I kissed Clint on the check again saying, "Sorry but I got to go, you know things to do and stuff to steal, don't be a stranger now __Gwador__." I then jumped off him and made a quick exit before Fury blew his top._

_It was later that week when I received a call from Clint to come visit the Avengers tower._

"And so I visited and never left." I finished. "Not that they would let me, they even have a tracking device on me so if I go too far way or leave for too long, they can get me and drag me back." I said deadly seriously.

Little did Rachel know that I was joking, and with the look of utter horror on her face I think she will be having words with the Avengers, soon. Oh this is gonna be fun! 


	7. confrontation

Rachel POV

I walked through central park, the air crisp and fresh as it ran through my hair. The open space made me think of vast areas used for training the warriors in Asgard, and it helped me think. The talk with Ezra had given me much to think about.

I returned to our apartment, slowly climbing the set of stairs to reach our door. The dull greys and blues of the apartment contrasted with clean bright colours outside. With a sigh I opened the front door and shook my coat off, hanging it by the door.  
"Hello," I shouted out, wondering if Loki had returned or if he was still on Asgard.  
My call rang out through the small space, met with silence. I made a face to the emptiness, and then slowly made my way to the bedroom. I sat on the bed, using the remote for once to turn on the TV and channel surf for something at least half decent to mindlessly watch.

I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there, when I decided that I was in want of food. Carefully unfolding myself from the nest I had made of sheets, I padded towards the fridge. There wasn't much in there; a half used carton of eggs, a nearly finished bottle of milk and some left over Thai that Loki had obviously had the day before I arrived. Closing the door in disappointment, I opened a cupboard to find a packet of chips, and returned to watching TV.  
I must have dozed off, for I awoke and the sky outside was darkening, the first stars of Midgard just starting to sparkle in the sky. I stood quickly, deciding that I should make or at least reheat something for my dinner. I had forgotten that I was still tangled in sheets, and promptly landed heavily on the floor.  
"That actually hurt," I said indignantly, extracting my hands first so that I could roll onto my back.  
I heard steps coming towards our room, and my heart rate increased.  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Loki looked at me in surprise.  
"What are you doing back on Midgard?" I countered, not willing to admit I'd tripped myself and fallen out of bed.  
"We had finished what I was needed for," Loki shrugged carelessly, "So I returned here to you."  
I had finally disentangled my feet from the sheets, and kicked them out of my way so that I could stand.  
"I apologise for not preparing a meal upon your return," I jested, as Loki helped pull me to my feet.  
"Your apology is accepted," He pulled me close, and I gasped as I put weight on my right leg.  
"Rachel? What is the matter?" Loki frowned, taking all my weight.  
"My right ankle," I twisted so that Loki was able to pick me up, "It is possible that I sprained it when I fell." Now was not the time to protect my pride. He carried me to the bed, placing me so that my leg was sitting out in front of me. I prodded the ankle, feeling the pain when I moved it.  
"Yup," I sighed, "Definitely sprained." I started to gather magic into my hands so that I could heal myself. Loki knelt next to me, taking my sore ankle in both his hands. Before I could do anything, a green light spread over my ankle, and then slowly sank into the skin. The pain disappeared and the swelling immediately went down.  
"What did you do that for?" I asked, a little surprised and a little confused.  
"I do believe you need your ankle for walking," He smirked at me, offering his arm for me to balance on as I stood.  
"I am aware of that," I put weight on the ankle, and there was no pain, "I am a healer, after all. I could have fixed it myself."  
"You are a healer," Loki agreed as we walked towards the kitchen, "But you are also my wife, and I took a vow to protect you." I couldn't help but grin, this was the side of him that only I ever saw.

We were sitting at the kitchen table, having had a small meal of food found in the freezer.  
"I was talking to Ezra today," I began, "And I mentioned how small this place is," Loki's faced showed his disgust at the state of the place in which we were currently inhabiting. I took a breath in before continuing.  
"She suggested that we talk to Tony, he could build us a larger place." I eyed him cautiously, knowing how well he liked the billionaire.  
"No," Loki said simply, "That will not happen." I sighed gently, this was not going to be nice and simple.  
"Would you not prefer somewhere with more space?" I asked gently.  
"Yes," he agreed, "I would rather have more room. But I will not allow us to be in debt to Tony Stark."  
"Loki," I hoped to appeal to his ego this time, "This abode is not fit for a prince or king of Midgard, let alone the prince of Asgard," He quirked his eyebrow at me.  
"I agree," he stated simply, "Go on."  
I smiled, this may not be as hard as I first thought.  
"I have a proposal for you," Loki steepled his fingers, and I knew I had his attention.  
"We can talk to Tony, negotiate the design together. But allow him to choose the location, after all we own no land on Midgard. He will not be in our debt if we repay him with something I am certain he is eager for that will not be costly at all for either of us."  
Loki nodded once, showing he followed my train of thought, "And what do we have that he would want?" He questioned me.  
It was my turn to smile, I had this all sorted.  
"I am sure Tony Stark would be most keen to visit Asgard," I had played my final card, it was now up to Loki.  
He took my hand and kissed it softly, "Alright, we have a deal," I couldn't help but smile, "Go ring your friend."

"Hello Ezra," I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. "He agreed, I believe we will be in need of Tony's engineering genius."  
"Congratulations," I could almost see Ezra bouncing around the tower, "HEY TONY! THEY AGREED," I heard her shout out.  
I laughed, we both seemed as happy as each other about it. It made me feel good knowing I had my best friend back by my side.  
"Hey, you free to come by the tower tomorrow and start looking at floor plans?" Ezra asked. I looked over to where Loki was sitting up against the headboard, mouthing tomorrow morning. He shrugged his shoulders unfazed.  
"I believe I can keep his highness on Midgard," I laughed, "Tomorrow morning work for you?"  
I heard discussion on her end of the phone, and then a loud clatter.  
"Sorry," Ezra's voice came back through the speaker, "I dropped the phone. Any time after 11 works here."  
"Right then, we will see you then. Thank you, both of you." I hung up and ran to Loki's side.  
"WE HAVE A HOUSE!" I yelled happily.  
Loki looked up and then pulled me down onto the bed beside him, "We do not have it yet, my dear."  
I rolled my eyes and he smiled, "But I share your sentiment, it will be good to have a place truly of our own."

The next day we reached Avengers tower, just in time for a rain shower to start. Huddling under the verandah, I buzzed the intercom. Before I could say anything, the door swung open and we made our way to the upper levels. Part of me hoped that all the Avengers would be there, I had something I need to discuss with them.  
Ezra greeted me at the elevator doors, pouncing on me with a huge hug.  
"Just wait here a minute," she gestured to the living space, four of the Avengers spread around the room, "I'll go get Tony from his workshop."  
She walked off cheerfully, and I was happy to have a chance to confront the Avengers.

"What in the name of the gods are you all thinking?" I exploded the moment that Ezra was out of earshot. They all looked up at me, surprise and confusion written on their faces.  
"I'm not quite sure I follow," Steve began slowly, looking up from his drawing pad.  
"She's not your pet," I said angrily, "Ezra should be able to leave here for as long as she likes."  
"Rachel," Natasha began calmly, "I'm not sure what you have heard, but she isn't trapped here."  
My eyebrows shot up, "No, of course not. I am sure the tracking device is PURELY for her own safety."  
They looked at me, Natasha's hand sitting just above her gun and Clint reaching for his bow.  
"I see I have hit a nerve there," I growled, flexing my hands, "So, why is she being tracked?"  
"As far as I am aware," Steve started, walking calmly towards me, "There is no tracking device."  
I shook my head in disbelief, "I am not stupid," I narrowed my eyes at them.  
"Rachel," Clint asked warily, "Who told you about this tracking device?"  
"Ezra, of course," I replied breezily. Realisation hit me and Clint at the same time.  
"EZRA!" we both shouted at the same time. She had been playing us against each other; she had always loved a good joke.  
Unsurprisingly, she was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
